


Twist in Eclipse Killer Case

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Breaking News [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New information is coming to light in the Eclipse Killer case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist in Eclipse Killer Case

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Breaking News challenge

"In stranger news today, we bring you a story that truly belongs in a fantasy novel. Breaking new details in a case that has swept Miami this morning: apparently the Eclipse killer is a real life _vampire_ with a grudge against us 'day walkers.'"

"The suspect has not released a statement, but we have received word from an insider close to this case, who said that he was angry at humans who could go out into the sun, since he could not. However, this case gets even stranger. One of our vampire's victims was... get this, a _werewolf_."

"I'm Erica Sykes, for WFOR, and I'll have all the rest of these strange and unbelievable details, tonight at eleven."


End file.
